PC:Rhole (Dunamin)
Rhole uses the Google Spreadsheet option for mechanics. His full sheet can be found here. Mini Stats BRhole/B – Gnome Bard 2 Passive Perception 16, Passive Insight 12 AC 18, Fort 12, Reflex 16, Will 17 Resist 5 fire HP 29/29, Bloodied 14, Surge Value 7, Surges 8/8 Speed 5, Initiative +2 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color Powers: color=GreenCutting Words, Vicious Mockery/color; color=redBlunder, Majestic Word: 2/2, Words of Friendship; Fade Away, Ghost Sound/color; color=grayStirring Shout, Song of Courage/color Fluff Background Rhole was born in a peaceful, quiet, and far too harmonic gnome community. By the time he left, It wasn’t. Finding the isolationist fey lifestyle cramped and boring, he stirred up trouble at every opportunity, ditched all the career plans everyone else had in store for him, and ran away repeatedly with traveling troupes of musicians to seek inspiration in the world beyond. His longest and most life-changing experiences were as a student under the watchful eye of Haevie the Mad, a legendary dwarven beard-harpist of Allaria. With his impressively long goatee, Rhole had managed to convince an exceptionally drunk Heavie that he was a dwarf himself, and were invited to hitch a ride on the tour convoy. After a few days the beard-harpist had sobered up enough to notice, and within a week he had decided to take Rhole under his wing – in no small part as a reward for the gnome’s diligence in cleaning puke out of his beard. Rhole returned home after a few years, having learned ancient bardic secrets, mystical control over his hair, and with plans to construct the perfect musical instrument to harness his newfound talent. After many trials, errors, and complaints from neighbors, he finalized the tool that would mark his destiny: A lute-like instrument that would amplify the sounds of his extraordinary hair-strings – the Great Ultra-Intense Thundering Audio Ripper. * Rhole's first concert in Daunton * Adventure: Ring of the Fey Lord ** Rhole immortalizes Rock * Adventure: Merryl's Rescue Appearance Rhole is a brown-skinned young gnome in an outlandish looking flashy outfit, wearing an assortment of medallions, tokens, patches, and other gadgets – all characterized by Rhole perceiving them as “radical”, “wicked”, or sometimes even “awesome”. He is accompanied by his familiar Rock, a little mischievous winged stone creature with fiendish traits. Rhole’s huge black hair is set in a bizarre wild fashion, dominated by rolled up segments. The hair on his scalp has a system of long knots, braids, and curls which appear haphazard, but actually serves as a sophisticated collection of Rhole’s rituals and a nest for Rock to sleep and hide in. His goatee and sideburns form particularly sizeable rolls, which can be unrolled to impossible length and played on as unconventional strings. He has all three regions of hair fixed with special cylinders that allow them to be attached and attuned to the Great Ultra-Intense Thundering Audio Ripper. Personality Rhole fancies himself a revolutionary musician and artist, with his lifestyle dominated by this self-perception. He is highly motivated by pursuits of recognition and fame, though he usually works as little as possible to achieve it. His attitude and vocabulary often estranges him from conservative or traditionally minded people, considering how most of his (often spontaneous) actions are based on what he currently considers “hip” or “groovy”. The gnome’s avant-garde mind-set has a strong appeal, however, and listeners find themselves enthralled with his words as well as his exotic music. Though prone to seek out trouble, Rhole is a coward at heart and typically flees when the odds are stacked against him. In contrast, Rock is brave and defiant, and has no compulsions to kick Rhole over the shin when the stone devil feels its master needs to “man up”. Hooks Pathetic. Rhole punches like a sissy. Kicker Rhole’s mother. She literally kicked him out of her household after he inadvertently caused both of her eardrums to simultaneously explode during a “sound test”. Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking *Something in the Sense and Reactions table is causing the initiative row to flip out. *You forgot to mention that the ceramic hand focus for Unseen Servant is throwing the horns. I'm sure this was just an oversight on your part. Approved. Approval 2 comments from covaithe *You should probably describe the mechanical effects of your familiar somewhere, esp. since the compendium doesn't seem to know about familiars. (read, I couldn't find them) *My eyebrows go up a bit at the idea of an item that combines the properties of a lute, a light shield, and a wand, since you'd need three hands to hold all of that, normally. But, since the wand is effectively useless as a nonmagical implement, it's fine for now. Nothing too bad to complain about; approved. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk *I fixed the senses and reactions table Approval 2 Approval from renau1g *Keep on rockin' o dragon slayer! Status Approved for 2nd level at 1698 xp by ScorpiusRisk and renau1g Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters